The present invention relates to a display unit for displaying a plurality of images, for example, images with parallax, each at a different position without using an optical directivity member.
A known method of displaying a stereoscopic image without using special glasses includes a lenticular lens method and a parallax barrier method. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-171156 discloses a stereoscopic image display unit that switches barriers and slots of the parallax barrier in synchronization with the timing of switching the display image.
However, in this stereoscopic display unit, the optical directivity member, such as lenticular lens and parallax barrier, is vital to give directivity to the light passing through each pixel of the liquid crystal panel. The optical directivity member becomes a disadvantage when a compact and thin display unit is required.